Just A Mere Cat
by demondreaming
Summary: Set after 'Wi-fi In The Sky'. Tori never did get to apologise to Cat, and it's been eating her up inside. Cat/Tori, fluffy as a dandelion that uses volumising shampoo. Femmeslash if you squint.


**Disclaimer: Victorious, while owned (in parts at least) by a variety of people, does not include me among them.**

"Cat?" I yell, pushing through the mass of students. "Hey, Cat! Wait up!" I see the cascade of red hair pause, Cat turning to face me, a broad smile on her face.

"Hi Tori!" She waves. I try to reciprocate her smile, but the guilt's eating me up inside. What I did; yelled at her... made her cry and sign off... I feel terrible about it. And I can't use ignorance as an excuse either. I know by now how sensitive she is, I knew even as the words left my mouth that it was a mistake, but it was too late, and she'd already signed off by the time I started to apologise. Cat's my friend, but she's probably the person I upset the most, and I kick myself for it every time.

I stop in front of her, slightly out of breath. I don't know how she does it; she always seems to flow through the crowd so easily, whereas with every step I take I'm knocking someone aside or trampling their feet. She manages to weave through them so effortlessly... I'm just a klutz, and I feel like my feet are ten sizes too big. It doesn't help that Cat's as small as she is. I feel like some huge, lanky giant around her, like I'm too big, not that she's too small. I adjust my bag, catching my breath. "Cat... can we talk?"

Her smile falters and she looks around doubtfully. "But... but what about lunch?"

I take a deep breath. "It's kinda important." I can't take back what I did, but I can try to atone. That's gotta mean something, right?

Cat's face turns serious. "Oh. Okay." She nods.

I try to relax, now that the halls have emptied. Everyone's outside, eating lunch, and it's just me and Cat in the hall. I've never been good in crowds. They always make me so flustered. I roll my shoulders a couple of times, trying to loosen the muscles. It fails to work. Okay, so maybe it wasn't entirely the crowd that was making me nervous. Maybe it was what I was about to do.

"I... I just wanted to apologise." I say hesitantly, shuffling my feet.

Cat stares at me blankly. "For what?"

I frown, confused. You'd think I'd have gotten used to her wild mood swings, but that's just the problem. You can't get used to something unpredictable. "For making you cry." I sigh at Cat's vacant look. "Last night. I yelled at you?" Cat's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "You were a pie." I say flatly. I guess I assumed since it was preying on my mind so much that it would've had some effect on her.

Her face lights up. "Oh! I was Pie-Girl!"

I nod, "Right. I wanted to apologise but... but you don't remember."

Cat shakes her head. "No, I do. It's just... you've yelled at me a lot. I wasn't sure which time you were talking about."

"I haven't yelled at you!" Cat flinches and I lower my voice, realising I was just yelling at her then. It's true though, now that I think about it. I yell at a lot of people actually, it's just that most of them ignore me. I'd be the first to admit that I don't have the best temper, mainly because other people are too scared to say so. I've tried to constrain myself around her, but I've obviously failed miserably. I can't change my spots, but I'm trying. "Sorry."

Cat shrugs. "It's okay. Everyone does."

"Oh... well," I pause. She has a point. People do usually end up yelling at her. It's not just me... I just think I'm the only one who feels bad about it. It's like she doesn't speak English sometimes, so people think yelling it at her will help her understand. "I'm sorry for those times as well. I just... last night Trina and I spent forever on the plane waiting for it to take off, and then we had like a few hours to do that stupid assignment and I was freaking out. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You were an awesome Pie-Girl."

A grin spreads across Cat's face as I finish. "Aww, Tori!" She gushes, before her face turns serious. "But it's okay, really. I overreacted." Cat sees the look I'm giving her. "No, I do that sometimes, really! I kept goofing off and you were trying to do the assignment but there were so many effects I just got... distracted." Cat pauses, and I can practically see the cogs ticking away in her head. "Wait! The assignment!" She gasps. "Did you get it finished?"

I reach into my pack theatrically. "Yep. It took me until four in the morning but I did it!" I grin at her wearily. "And I'm _exhausted_."

Cat nods eagerly. "I know, you look terrible."

The smile freezes on my face. "_Thanks_." I say through gritted teeth, handing her the script.

She frowns. "Tori... this isn't about the boy and the closet." Cat looks up at me, confused.

"No. It's not. That one wasn't really working for me, so I thought I'd do this one instead. It's about a giraffe who learns to love."

A soft smile spreads across Cat's face, her cheeks flushing. "You did my idea?"

I can't help but grin. "I don't think we gave it enough consideration." It may have taken me forever, it may have meant completely starting over and losing hours of sleep, but it was worth it. Just to see the look on Cat's face... she's radiant, and I put my arm around her shoulders, steering her towards the exit.

She looks up at me, wondering. "But wait... who does the giraffe fall in love with?"

"A meerkat. Just a meerkat."

**A/N: Puns, the lowest form of entertainment. Smh. **

**But still, I have no regrets. It's like they (or more specifically, Edith Piaf) say, non je ne regrette rien.**

**Now, me... I'm not so experienced in the fluff side of things. This is fluff, right? Anyway, review if you liked it, 'tis but a moment in time that sounded good in my head. Plus, more Cat/Tori is always a good thing, even if it's barely there (read into it what you will).**


End file.
